Coming to My Balcony
by ForeverHMFan
Summary: A Loliver story.Lilly loves Oliver.Oliver loves Lilly.They start going out and things are great!But what do they do when Miley falls ill?CHAPTER 8 UP!COMPLETE I THINK YOUR OPNION!
1. Intro

**A/N: well i already had this on typed up but i deleted it on accident**

**lillys pov**

(MIDNIGHT)

"Oh Oliver, I love you so much," I said to him, looking up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too Lilly."

_I can feel his warm breath on my lips as he slowly leans towards me and we k..._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

_My alarm clock suddenly woke me up realizing that in my dream me and oliver were about too KISS!!!Do i like oliver?Nah hes just my friend thats it. right? _

"Morning my little Lillykins"My mom said almost TOO cherfully

_I didnt hear her I didnt want to hear her.My mind was too busy racing through the dream over and over.I wish i wouldnt have woke up then I wouldnt have had to realize that it was a dream!Wait a minute.Did I want it to be real?Did I actully like Oliver Oaken,and to make matters worse he was my best friend!I couldnt ask him out because if we went out then broke up we would never be friends again.Was I willing to break up a friendship over a little crush?No scratch that BIG crush.OMG Lilly what are you going to do?_

**A/N:Is Lilly in denial?Read the next chapter and find out!Thank you RoryxJess for the corrections!It really helped me with my writing!!!I didnt think it was rude!I even used the sentence you suggested!**


	2. Forgetting to wear my hat

**A/N:Ok this is a real chapter so it will be longer. :) by the way my internet isnt working so im probly typing this long before ill get it up but its the first night of spring break yippe!Know on with the story.Oh yay this is my first fanfic!Enjoy!**

**Lillys POV**

"Lilly are you alright you havent said a word all morning you didnt fall asleep in Mr.Petersons class you even took notes!And this is the first time you havent wore a hat in 4 months!"

_Oh no I always forget to wear a hat when something is bothering me I hope miley doesnt look much into it.And i wasnt taking notes I was writing Olivers name all over my notebook I didnt even realize I was doing it until the bell rang!Lilly face it you like oliver.But what if he doesnt like me back?What if the idea of us being a couple just makes him laugh.Oh Lilly of all the people for you to have a first SERIOUS crush on!_

"Lilly hello anybody in there?"Miley said waving her Electric Pink finger nails in front of my face.

"Oh yay miles sorry I've just had alot on my mind lately."

"Well what kind of things?"

_That question made me think what about Miley if I go out with Oliver would that make her feel left out?No even if we do go out i'd never leave Miley out she is my best friend and I WILL NOT let my cursh on Oliver ruin that.But I cant tell her,At least not know.My head raced trying to think of an excuse but th only one I could come up with was..._

"Uhm geography you know i've got a test and I forgot to study so im a little worried"I lied I hated lying to Miley but i I just couldnt tell her yet.

"Lilly youll do fine on the test im sure of it your totally smart and funny!Im surprised you dont have guys rushing to have a date with you!"

_Yeah right like that will ever happen!Im Lilly Truscott Ive only had one date in my whole pathetic life!_

"Hey MileyBear."Said jake as he walked over to miley and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey JakeyPie."

_mileybear, jakeypie?Ever since Miley and Jake started going out its made me kindu sick to watch all the mushy romantic stuff._

"Hey Lils come over here i saved you a seat!"I_ was realived when I saw Oliver waving at the seat next to him._

"Thanks Oliver I owe you I couldnt stand sitting in the middle of love fest over there for one more minute!"

"Yeah you owe me big time!"He said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha,Ha!"I said and rolled my eyes.

"So lils youve been acting wierd lately"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you never look at me when we talk."

_I know I havent its because its impossible to look into your Gorgeous brown eyes and not.Tell you I love you infront of the whole school!_

"Oh sorry"I said and lifted my eyes up from my sandwhich

"Its ok"

"So oliver"_I twidled my thumbs trying to think of something to say off the topic of love._

"Lilly?"

"Yeah oliver?"

"Do uhh you have a boyfriend?"

_What why was he asking me that?He ha never cared if I had a boyfriend before._

"Uhhhh...No..Why?"

"Oh just wondering."He said and stated to pick at his plate of mystery meat.

**A/N:Does Oliver like Lilly?When I notice im getting hits then i start posting more often.Reviews would also be nice!**


	3. Motherly Instinct

**A/N:Awww sweet chapter.Next one you WONT WANT TO MISS!**

**Olivers Pov**

_Oliver Oaken pick that phone up and call lilly right know!No i cant do it but what if i never tell lilly and i end up a lonely man with 20 dogs who all have the same name?No i cant let that happen i have to call lilly right know and tell her how i feel.Better yet ill go over to her house!Thats it._

"Oliver were are you going at this hour?"

"To lillys"

"At midnight?"

_Wow i started trying to get the courge to call her at 7:00 Whoa time goes by fast when your in love._

"Oh right i didnt realize it was that late"

"Oliver some here"

_Oh no she knows!She has been saying how one day id fall in love with lilly she said it was her "motherly instinct."Know shes going to be all Oh im so happy my ollie finally realized what was right in front of him im so happy for you BLAH BLAH BLAH!  
_

"I knew it I knew it you finally realized it swetty i knew the day you walked out the door at midnight to go to her house would be the day.Because your father did the same thing exept after his mother talked to him about how she knew we would fall in love he snuck out his window climbed up my balcony and told me how he felt."

_Then my mom winked at me i knew she was telling me i should do the same thing but i cant...Wait Im smokin oakin and i love lilly if i love her then i should tell her just like my mom said maybe just for once she was right._

"Thanks mom"

"Your welcome my little Olliekins"

**A/N:awww how romantic how olivers parents meet but will oliver go to lillys balcony review and find out.Next chapter is tottaly romantic lots of surprises maybe ill add a littl jiley but im not sure.next chapter super good im posting 2 tonight **


	4. Coming to my balcony

**A/N:Ok heres the chapter hope you like it!**

**Lillys POV**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

_There someong knocking at my balcony window.What if it was a robber or something I better call the..._

"Lilly its me oliver!"

_Oliver why is he here at 12:23?I walked over to open the window to see Oliver standing there holding a rose in his hand._

"Lillian Truscott I love you"

_Omg was this actully happeinng to me!What should I say.WELL DUH LILLY THATS OBVIOUS!_

"I love you too"

_My heart stated to pound faster and faster as Oliver slowly leand towards me we where about to kiss when..._

"OMG!" miley stould there with her jaw hung open and just stood there in a gaze for about 3 minutes before she yelled...

"OMG WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU LIKED OLIVER LILLY!"she said but she didnt look mad she looked well...happy

" I dont know"I said starring at my feet

"And Oliver why didnt you tell me you liked lilly?"Miley crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Oliver

"I dont know"He was also starring at his feet

"Well at least you two figured it out on your own!"

_At the sound of that both are heads poped up to see Miley standing there ith a wide grin._

"Huh what do you meen we figured it out?"Me and Oliver said at the same time

"Omg you two obviously have alwasy liked eachother!"

"Really it was obvious?"Oliver said starting to blush

"Yep.Its like me and Jake I always liked him I was just in denial and know that I told him how I feel well actully he told me but know things are going great with us just like it will for you two!"Ive never seen Miley so happy she must have known for a while to be this happy.

"Wow i guess i kindu always did have a crush on Oliver"I said feeling good to get that off my chest.

"Wow I guess Ive kindu always liked you"Oliver said looking straight into my eyes

"Oh and you two I think i walked in right before well you know so..."

_Miley took me and Oliver hand walked us out on the balcony and shut the balcony screen doors and shut the blinds._

"Take your time im gonna go watch tv."Miley yelled as she skipped of the balcony and down to the living room.

"Oliver..."_Before I could finish he grabbed me and a pulled me in closer and pulled me into a deep kiss.I didnt want it to end but you have to breath at some point.We pulled apart._

"Wow"We both said staring at eachother neaither of us blinked or said another word for about 5 minutes then The name thing started.

"Lilly"

"Oliver"

"Lillian Truscott"

"Oliver Oaken"

"Ok lets stop that I know where in the new love faze but uhhh."

"Yay I understand I was starting to creep my selfout"

"So oliver how do you think mileys doing?"

**A/N:I know wierd ending.Im glad to say this chapter is the longest one so far hopefully there will be more like this.Trust me my brian is soaring with new ideas!**


	5. Mileys Story

**A/N:You know ive written all ive got so far in one day right well im on my 5th chapter today including intorduction!Im still asking for reviews though.This chapter is about three days after the kiss and its how miley is feeling about all this.**

**Mileys POV**

_OMG my two best friends are sitting next to me making out this is gross!I cant believe im the one who wanted them to get togther they promised this was a friends night no msuhy stuff!But then when we get in the theater and the previews come on Oliver puts his arm around Lilly I figure well I can deal with that.But theres more I leave to go get popcorn and I come back and there making out!They dont even notice the movies on and that i've been back with the popcorn for about 30 minutes.Oh look theve pulled apart!_

"So miley isnt this movie great!"said Lilly trying to act innocent

"I don't know whats it about Lilly?"I snapped back at her.

"Well its uhm...about this uhm guy who uhhhh...Im really sorry Miley."Lilly said giving me the sad face.

"Yeah we promised it was a friends night and friends dont make out"Said Oliver taking his arm off Lilly shoulder.

"Fine just promise to stop just for tonight!"

_Some people turned around and said if we dont hush they were getting security.I told them if they listened to the movie instead of my conversation I wouldnt bother them._

"Ok"They said togther

_Ater the movie was over we were going over to my house when Oiver started holding LIlys hand.I gave lilly a glare but she didnt notice neither did Oliver.They were like two love sick puppie dogs.But I had to edmit they did make a cute couple._

"Well thanks for walking me home guys but im tired so im gonna go to bed"

"But miles its only 7:30?"

"Yeah well I had a Hannah thing this morning so im tired"I said Lying

"Omg im sorry Lola wasnt there I totally forgot"

_How could she forget id if there wasnt really a Hannah thing?Because she did'nt know what I was talking about but acted like she did._

"Its ok but your still coming to watch me on Regis and Kelly tommorow right?"

"Well Oliver and had plans but..."Lilly said looking anywhere but at me.

"No thats ok go ahead"I said feeling hurt.

"Thanks for understanding miles"

**A/N:I know the last 2 where short but theyll get longer.Sorry I havent updated in a while.**


	6. I will lead you

**A/N:Ok I ve got some fresh ideas fpr this chapt no miley in it well her name i mentioned but she sint actully in it Its LOLIVER all the way.**

**LILLYS POV**

_We were the absoulute greatest couple ever! We even worked things out with Miley!On thursdays it friends only and on Fridays its just me and Miles and the other days we just sorta go with the flow.Its well saturday know and im going on a date with Oliver!Im still Lilly though no skirts no dresses or stuff like that.Im wearing jeans and my shirt with the pink guitar on it straitened my hair and put a black barret in it.Olivers glad I stay myself he even said so he doesnt want me to change for him because he said that isnt the girl he feel in love with he fell in love with me just the way I am._

"Lillian Truscott even on a date you couldnt wear something more shall I say girly"My mother said as she walked into my room.

_Uhh my mother the last thing she wants me to be is a skater/tomboy.But im glad shes letting me go out with oliver shes actully very happy for me.She thinks it will make me more girly...HA YEAH RIGHT!_

DING-DONG

_Oh No my dad opened the door!_

**Olivers pov**

_Uh oh MR.Truscott opened the door which meens..._

"Come here boy know ive known you since you were in diapers and dont think I dont know all the embarssing stuff you did youve been coming over here every day since you meet Lilly and if you do anything to harm my baby girl youll never hear the end of it.EVER.Are we clear Mr.Oaken?"

"Ye...Ye...Yes SR."

_MR.Truscott kindu scared me he was tall and muscular and had this wierd thing were his eye poped out of its socket when he stared at me.He always makes me empty my pockets before I got to Lillys room.Dont ask me why you dont wanna know._

"Come on boy give me the sorry speech"He said doing the thing with his eye sockets again.

"Uhm I promise ill be a gentlemen and make sure shes home by curfue"I said trying to sound innocent.

"Huh same speech I gave the same speech to Lillys mothers dad well at least you know have a way with words F.Y.I thats not a good thing"

"Uh can me and Lilly go know...please?"

"Of coarse you can LILLY SWETTY GET DOWN HERE ITS OLIVER!Sorry if my husband scared you he just wants whats best for Lilly and I think you are but you know dads."Mrs.Truscott said with a wide grin.

"Hey oliver you ready to go?"

_Whoa she looked HOT!_

"Whoa lilly you look... HOT!"

"Whoa there boy watch the way you speak bout my baby girl"He gave me a starnge look as if he was gonna attack me.

"Sorry I meen you look beautiful."

"Thats better boy."

"Come on Oliver lets go before my dad makes you take a lie detecter test"

"He has a lie detecter?"

"lets not get into that"

**Lillys POV**

_The night was perfect Me and Oliver went down to the beach and had a picnic and watched the sunset as we stuck are toes in the cool blue water.Everything was amazing and Oliver looked amazing all I could see was him.I knew that he was waiting for me too kiss him but I decided to have a little fun and make him wait._

"Lilly you know your the most wonderful girl on the planet right?"

"Really you really think so?"

"Of coarse your Beautiful and funny and smart and well im glad I came to your balcony."

"Im glad you came to my balcony"

_ok times up I cant wait to kiss him any longer he was being so sweet and I loved him and he loved me and I wanted to let him know that.I leaned in to kiss him when all the sudden I saw him crying.Why was he crying did I do something?_

"Oliver whats worng?"I said I felt sick that I made him cry it must be me because he was fine until we got here.

"Nothing its just im so happy I meen I couldnt love anyone more than I love you I meen when im with you I feel this sensation you know what I meen?"

"Yeah I do but why are you crying"

"Because well I dont know really I guess thats what happens when your sooo in love"He said and looked at me with his big brown eyes

_I couldnt help it I started to cry too he was right I am sooo in love with him I could cry but a happy cry not a sad one and I did tears started to roll down my cheeks and I said..._

"Yep thats what happens when your sooo in love"

_Oliver put his arms around me and held me tight just holding me there for what seemed like forever but a good forever.then he whispered in my ear..._

"Lilly you are my north star and I will follow you till I find my way in the world"

_I didnt quite understand it in a way I did but I was so caught up in the moment I didnt have time to stop and think about it.but I answered without thinking_

"And I will lead you till you get there"

**A/N:aww how sweet!!!!!!!new chapter coming soon ill post it tonight if i get some reviews.**


	7. Tears in my ice cream

**A/N:Ok as I said the last 6 chapters I wrote all in one day so Im exited because Toay im writing a new one on a diffrent day.**

**Lillys POV**

_My eyes fluttered open as the light shined through my open window.Oliver and me didnt quit make curfue we were suppose to be home at 10:00 but we didnt get home until 11:30 so oliver lifted me up to my window to sneak in so I wouldnt get in trouble.I hope he didnt get in two much trouble.I heard my cell phone ring and I saw Mileys name on the caller I.D._

"Hello?"I new Miley was on the other end but all I heard was crying she didnt respond.

"Hello Miley are you ok?"I heard a couple of sniffs and then she finally said.

"Me and Jake broke up."My heart feel when I heard this I new she was totally in love with him she must be crushed.

"Are you ok?"I said even though I knew she wasnt.

"No I meen things were going great until..."Her voice trailed of into the distince.Are call got dropped.

_Omg poor Miley she must be so sad.I cant believe they broke up they were so in love and and...I have to go over to Mileys and talk to her she needs me.But what about Oliver we were going to go see a movie.Ill have to break the date Miley needs me.I picked up the phone and dialed Olivers number._

"Hello?"Oliver said sleeply he must have still been sleeping

"Yeah Oliver I cant go to the movies tonight."I said hoping he woulnt get mad.

"Why not?"He said sounding hurt.

"Because Miley and Jake broke up and she called me this morning crying then are call got dropped so I have to go over there."I said

"They broke up seriously?I thought they were super couple of the 20th century?"Oliver said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I thought so two but apparently there not."I said sighing thinking of how horrible she must feel.

"Ok then I understand I would do the same for my friends.Wait a minute Miley is my friend.Should I go too?"He said in a worried tone.

"No she needs just me right know.You understand right?"

"Of course but you owe me."He said lovingly

"Ok I owe you.Love you bye"

"Bye"

_As soon as I hung up the phone I got dressed grabbed my skateboard and headed out the door._

"Bye mom Mileys heart got broken and I need to fix it."I said I didnt even wait for a reply I just left.My mom yelled out good luck as I skated out of the drive way.

_When I arrived at Mileys I saw her sitting on the couch with a carton of ice cream and her teddy bear named Beary.She looked like a mess her hair was greasy and was up in a mated ponytail she clutched onto her bear with one hand and had a spoon full of ice cream in the other.She wasnt eating it though it just sorta drifted into the ice cream.Her warm tears melted the ice cream.._

"How do you feel Miley?"I said and walked over to her and gave her a hug as her warm soft tears drifted across my shoulder blade.

_She looked at me with the most pitiful face tears pouring down her face like a waterfall.I hugged her again and then looked at her._

"Lilly do you think this is my fault?"She said looking down at her feet then back at me.

"What do you meen?"I asked curiously.

"I meen do you think I crowded him or something?"She said not looking at me straight in the eye.

"No Miley you cant blame yourself for this it isnt your fault.Jakes just a jerk not to see how special you are."I said I wanted to punch Jake for making Mileys hurt so bad inside.

"You think so?"She said and turned and looked me straight in the eye.

"I **KNOW **so."I said an hugged her again I could feel her heart pounding.

"He probly left me for some gorgeous blonde super model or a famous actor or something."She said and looked at her hair and then her clothes.

"Miley dont do this to yourself it isnt your fault."I said I almost cried but I had to be strong for Miley.

"But thats it it IS my fault Lilly."She said wiping her tears with her sleve.

"Huh?"I asked and cocked my head

"Well me and Jake were watching a movie and I said your famous you could get nay girl in the world why did you pick me."Miley said twidling her thumbs.

"And what did he say?"I asked curiously.

"He said,He said"Miley stopped a second to wipe her tears.

"What did he say?"I demanded.

"He said I dont know I just did."When Miley said that she started to cry again.I couldnt believe Jake said that!He is such a jerk!

"I think once I said he could get any girl he realized he could and he didnt need me anymore.Uhhhhhhh I hate myself!!!"She said and stuffed her head in her pillow and shook fiercly.

"Miley calm down things will be ok I promise"I sat there letting her tears fall on my shoulder.I couldnt stand leaving her by herself when she was like this.So Me and her feel asleep on the couch her crying and me holding back my tears.

**A/N:Yay I know it doesnt really have to do with loliver but It does make the story.Reviews please.**


	8. Never let go of hope

**A/N:Hey Im Hoping this will be a longest best chapter so far.**

**Mileys Pov:**

_My eyes opened to see a crowd of people hovered over my head I didnt notice who they were or where I was at.  
_

"Miley are you ok?"A soft voice asked.

_My vision came back as I realized it was Lilly,Oliver,My Dad,and Jackson._

"Miley?"The voice said again.

_As Lillys face came into view and my surrondings I noticed I wasnt my room but in,in..._

"Why am I in the hospital?!!"I shrieked and tried to sit up but there was a cord up my nose and I couldnt sit up all the way.

"Well after you fell asleep I started to watch TV then you started to shake not like cold shivers I mean **SHAKE** you stated screaming for help.I tried to wake you up but you wouldnt.I stated to scream for your Dad and Jackson.By the time they got down you had feel on the floor from shaking I tried to pick you up but you were forcing yourself down.Then you stated to throw up in your sleep and crying and then your Dad picked you up and called an ambulance."Lilly said and reached out and held my hand.

"Well what happened whats wrong with me?"I asked getting worried.

"They don't know bud they wanted to know what you were dreaming but they said they shouldnt wake you."My dad said stroking my hair.

_Then a tall girl with brown hair walked in with a clipboard and a white suit walked in._

"I see your up Miley we were getting worried."She said writing stuff down in the clipboard.

"Who are you?"I asked curiously.

"Oh im sorry,Im your nurse Patty."She said and walked over to the machine I was hooked up to and put what I guessed was more medicane in the machine.

"So did you find anything out?"Jackson asked

"Well we will need Miley to talk to are doctor first privately then maybe he can figure out what happened.You can stay until he gets here."She said giving me a sempathatic look.

"Miley im soo sorry I feel like this is my fault."Lilly said her eyes tearing up and squezzing my hand so tight.

"Lilly it is'nt your fault"I said giving squezzing her hand back..

"Thats right Lilly if you werent here tonight Me and Jackson wouldnt have known what was happening to Miley."My dad said giving Lilly a hug then went back to stroking my hair.

"Oliver your very quite?"I said looking at him standing in a distant corner.

"I just cant go near you."He said starring at his feet

"Why not?"I said feeling hurt that he didnt want to be near me.

"I just cant ok?"

_Oliver walked out of the room and slammed the door._

"Whats his problem?"I asked Lilly.Lilly shrugged her shoulders.She didnt go after him though.

_At that moment a doctor walked in and walked towards me._

"I need to speak to Miley alone."He said looking at Lilly,Jackson and my Dad

"Ok Im gonna go talk to Oliver.Feel better Miles be back soon."Lilly walked out of the room but before she walked out the door she turned aroun and blew me a kiss.I reached up and cathed it and put it against my heart(Its what me and Lilly do when one of us needs hope.)

"Well be in the waiting room bud."My dad said as him and Jackson walked out.

**Lillys POV**

_I knew where Oliver would be.I walked up a flight of stairs that lead to the roof.I opened the door and saw Oliver sitting on the roof watching the rushing cars go by I walk up to him and sat down by him and put my arms around him.  
_

"Hey whats was that all about?"I asked watching him watch the cars.

"Its nothing ok."He said and pulled out of my hug and walked to the edga to get a closer view of the honking cars.

"Oliver I dont want you to hide things from me im your girlfriend we should be honest."I said standing behind him and stroking my fingers through his hair.He turned and faced me.

"Ok...You know how my sister has to wear that breathing mask all the time?"He said Looking into my eyes.

"Yeah.. but whats that have to do with you?"I asked.

"Well when she was 2 she went in the hospital because she wasnt breathing they had her hooked up to a big machine.I was only 3 then and started to push the buttons before her treatment was over.The machine shut down I tried to get it to work and I did but I was 3 so it wasnt done correctly.So her treatment wasnt finshed the right way so know she needs the mask to breath and I've never went be anybody hooked up to a machine since im always afraid that if something goes wrong with that person its my fault so I just never go near them."He stated to tear up and I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oliver you are 15 know Miley really wants you near her we are her best friends she needs us.Stop holding on too the past and Keep moving forward not backwards."I said

"I dont know I meen..."He started to say

_I stopped him and kissed him this time on his lips I knew he was hurting inside.I kissed him for a long time before he pulled us apart and said._

"Im going to go see if the doctors done with Miley."He said in a soft tone.

_He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs back to Mileys room to see her eating some ice cream with her Dad and Jackson.  
_

"Hey Miley how are you doing?"Miley was starring at me and Olivers hands linked tightly I let go and walked over to her.

"Better the doctor said I should probly not go to school for a few days he said it isnt best for me to be around J...ake."She said her lip trembled when she said his name

"You meen all that was because you guys broke up?"Oliver asked.

_Miley nodded and tossed the ic cream container in the trash can next to her._

"He said I was letting out my emotional pain through my dreams ill have nights like this for a little while but ill be ok."She said wipping strawberrie ice cream from her mouth.

"Uhm...about earlier Miles im sorry its just..."

"Its ok Oliver no need to explain I called up your mom thinking you went home I asked her what was up and she told me.Im sorry Oliver It wasnt your fault though.Just dont go near my machine."With that Oliver looked hurt then Miley said

"Chill Oliver I was only kidding know come over here and give me a hug."Miley said reaching her arms out.

"I dont know..."

"Boy if you dont get over here ill pull the plug myself."She said jokingly

_Oliver slowly walked over and hugged Miley._

"You guys can hold hands if you want I dont mind."Miley said lovingly and grabbed mine and oliver hands put them togther and then ahe put her hand in are free hands.

"I wont let hope go if you guys promise not too."

**A/N:What did you guys think?Reviews please!!!Should I end it here?Im not sure what do you guys think?  
**


End file.
